Debt
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: Sequel to Obeisance. Axel has lived three years without Zexion. Now Xemnas has ordered him to kidnap Zexion's Somebody in order to return Zexion. Axel knows that if he does, Zexion will hate him, but his desire to see Zexion again may overwhelm his reason
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

**Yoru: Well…I decided to be nice and go ahead and post this. You all were so sad and angry with me at the end of Obeisance, so I thought I better give you more.**

**Kuronue: If you haven't read Obeisance, you won't get this. Blunt, to the point, and true fact.**

**Yoru: Sooooo if you wanna read this, go back and read that! It's depressing, but it's only nine chapters! Those of you returning – thank you for your support and pies and such! On to the fic!**

* * *

Axel couldn't understand why Demyx and Roxas always looked so happy. Three years after Zexion's death, he still couldn't even crack a smile. Every night, he told himself it was for the best, that Zexion was free from fear and despair. Every night, he reminded himself that his sacrifice was given for deep, desperate love.

Every night, he forced himself not to take his own half-life.

He knew that if he did, Xemnas would only find him again. Find him and punish him. Frankly, he was surprised that Xemnas had let Zexion go. But it wasn't completely unexpected; Xemnas wanted to punish Axel, and forcing him to live without Zexion was the worst he could do.

So Axel did his missions, he lived day after day; he killed who he had to and did what he was told. Life was meaningless.

* * *

Zoine (A/N: pronounced Zo-ih-nay) was never good with Math. He was always more inclined toward the literary arts, which brought him to his current predicament.

"Zoine, could you find the next number in this matrix, please?" asked the teacher blandly. Zoine blinked. He had no idea.

"I…uh…"

"Have you been paying the slightest bit of attention?" the teacher asked irritably. Zoine lowered his eyes and pushed his glasses farther up on his face, a nervous habit he'd picked up recently.

In fact he had not been paying attention. Instead he had been pondering his recurring dreams. Dreams of fire and pain softened by a pair of bright green eyes that he'd never seen before. They made him nauseous and yet also strangely nostalgic. He couldn't remember anything before his 16th birthday, except these dreams. His parents and doctor told him that his memries would come back to him sometime in the near future, but that had been three years ago. And still no sign that he hadn't been born 16.

He shook his head to catch the end of his teacher's lecture.

"…and goblins will fly out of my ears."

"What?" Zoine said stupidly. The teacher sighed and turned back to the board as the class laughed. Zoine sighed and looked at the clock. Only a few more minutes, and he could escape.

Once the teacher let them go, he hurried straight to his dorm room. He didn't really have friends; he preferred books to people. Even his athlete roommate ignored his existence, which led to Zoine having to endure groups of very loud friends in his room while he was trying to study. Sometimes Zoine wondered if the life before his 16th birthday had been better.

* * *

Axel watched the boy sleep from outside the window. Zexion's Somebody was lovely, but it wasn't the same. Still, that silvery-blue hair spread out messily over the pillow brought back so many memories, and the void where Axel's heart should have been ached fiercely as his love murmured something in his sleep.

Zexion's Somebody had grown out his hair at the bequest of his "mother", and it fell to the middle of his back. Axel longed to touch it, to run his fingers through it like he had when only the bangs had been long. Now the bangs fell to either side of the lovely face…the same face…framing it perfectly, and Axel hurt for the beauty just beyond the glass.

"That's not creepy at all, Axel," came a playful voice from behind him.

"I can't help it, Rox. I miss him."

"Shouldn't have killed him, even if it was to protect him." Roxas sat beside Axel, leaning against his shoulder.

"I couldn't stand to see him even slightly scared of me. This way, he's still sweet and innocent, and he doesn't remember what I…what Xemnas did to him."

"But he doesn't remember you at all," Roxas said quietly, noticing how Axel tensed.

"It's better this way." Axel's voice shook just a little.

"Axel, stop torturing yourself. Come live your life, and let him live the one you gave him."

"I can't stop coming to him. I can't live without him." Axel's voice echoed his longing, and Roxas hurriedly wiped his eyes.

"You have Demyx. Marluxia has Vexen. Xemnas has Saix but continues to use me as well…"

Roxas' eyes widened, but he let Axel continue.

"…I'm used and humiliated. Rox, why haven't I suffered enough?" Axel looked into Roxas' eyes, and in the green depths Roxas saw a broken, defeated man.

"Axel…"

"Eight."

Axel looked up to see Saix standing above him, a nasty grin on his face.

"Yes, Seven?" the redhead gritted out. Saix grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet.

"The Superior would like to see you."

**

* * *

**

Yoru: Just a note – I'm aware that Zexion's Somebody is named Ienzo. But Ienzo is from before Zexion became Zexion in the first place. Zoine is a completely different person; still bookish, but rather less intelligent and practically mute. So I'm not being ignorant, I'm just taking artistic license. Haha!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue. **

**Yoru: Ah, the joy of sequels! This one can be just as sadistic as the first one…or not!**

**Kuronue: Not going to be any more lighthearted.**

**Yoru: Damn straight. Angst, baby, ANGST!**

* * *

Saix dragged Axel into Xemnas' chambers and threw him at the Superior's feet. Looking up, Axel could tell that he was in huge trouble. The immediate blow to his face only confirmed it.

"Did you honestly think you could hide him from me forever, Axel?" Xemnas snarled, seizing Axel's cloak and pulling him up to eye level. Axel gulped.

"Who?" he asked, feigning innocence. Xemnas growled and tossed him onto the bed, where he hit the wall and saw stars. He could feel hands viciously removing his cloak, and started to struggle. A mouth fastened onto his neck and bit down harshly, and tears sprang to his eyes.

"Get off of me!" He gasped as Xemnas pulled away from his neck and a hand grabbed his still-clothed crotch.

"Did. You. Think. You. Could. Hide. Zexion. From. Me?" Xemnas accentuated every word with a slight squeeze or rub. Axel bit back a moan.

"I th-thought I did p-pretty well," he gritted out from between clenched teeth.

"Indeed you did." Xemnas let go of Axel's crotch, smirking at the slight gasp, "But I've found him now, and I want him back."

Axel's eyes widened, "Leave him alone!"

Xemnas slapped Axel across the face, leaving him seeing stars again and gasping on the bed. Leaning back, the Superior started petting Axel like a dog.

"Interesting that Zexion would become a Somebody, with a heart, after death. I wonder what could have triggered that?"

Saix spoke up from the doorway.

"Well, Axel and Zexion were rather taken with each other, weren't they? It might have even been love. Perhaps the act of being in love is enough?"

Xemnas shook his head, "If that were enough, Axel would have a heart by now. Something about Zexion's death must have done it."

Axel wanted to pull away from the hand stroking his hair, but didn't dare. If they kept up this train of thought, perhaps he would slip away without notice after all.

"Superior, perhaps Axel should go fetch him," the Berserker drawled. Xemnas' eyes grew thoughtful.

_Please no… _Axel begged in his mind.

"I think that would be adequate punishment, and give me an opportunity to solve this puzzle. Good idea, Seven." Xemnas pulled Axel's head up to face him, "I'm sure you can handle a young boy, can't you, Eight?"

"Superior, please…" Axel begged, ignoring the pain from his hair.

"I've made my decision and you have your orders. Bring him to me." Xemnas shoved Axel off the bed, throwing his cloak after him.

"I want him here tomorrow. If he is not, I will send Saix and you will be forced to watch as my Berserker shows the innocent Somebody the meaning of pain. Remember, Zexion doesn't have to be in one piece for me to recreate him."

Axel bowed his head and nodded.

_Besides, you want him back too…_

_

* * *

_

I burn. I burn, and keep burning, and burn some more. The flames are eating me, just in this one spot, right where my heart should be but isn't…why isn't it?

_Zexion, I love you._

_Who's that? Who's Zexion? Are you talking to me?_

_Zexion, I love you so much._

_Who are you? Where are you? Why is it so dark? Why is it ALWAYS so dark?_

_Zexion, I love you more than anything. So much, I could kill you just to make you happy._

…_is that why I don't have a heart? Am I dead?_

_Zexion, I'm going to kill you now. Make you happy. Set you free._

_Wait…what? Wait, no, no!_

Zoine sat bolt upright in bed, covered in sweat and clutching his chest.

"Dude, are you all right?" his roommate asked, sitting up as well.

"F-fine. Just a dream," Zoine panted, the pain from his chest slowly ebbing away.

"You don't sound fine. You suddenly started yelling 'no'."

"Bad dream," Zoine said as he lay back down, sighing as the pain disappeared.

"Go to the nurse tomorrow."

"I don't need to."

"Zoine, I may think you're a nerd, but that doesn't mean I want you to have a heart attack and die."

"I'm not going to have a heart attack and die. I'm fine." Zoine closed his eyes, hoping that his roommate would get the message.

"If you're sure…"

"Positive." He heard his roommate's blankets rustling as the other boy went back to sleep. Zoine lay awake, wondering what his dream could possibly mean.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Well, this is pretty popular. I'm glad.**

**Kuronue: We reward you with virtual cookies! (walks around and passes them out)**

Zoine caught a flash of red as he browsed the frozen foods aisle. He looked up just in time to see a very attractive man approaching him. The man was clad in a black coat and pants, and looked a little intimidating. Zoine, however, felt no fear as the man came to a halt in front of him.

"Um…hello," Zoine ventured. The man smiled.

"Hi. I just noticed you from over there. What's your name?"

"Zoine."

"I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" The man, Axel, put out his hand. Zoine shook it, wondering where he'd seen the man before.

And then it hit him – those eyes were unmistakable.

The eyes from his dream.

"Yeah…you too…" Zoine let go of Axel's hand, but felt it slide along his before falling at the man's side.

"Are you all right? You look a little shocked." Axel cocked his head and smiled, but Zoine saw something in those eyes. Sadness, pain, and a little hope warred with each other in the green depths.

"I'm fine. Did you want something?"

"Just to know the name of the pretty thing looking at the ice cream," Axel replied with a rakish wink. Zoine blushed hotly.

"Erm…thanks."

"Sure thing."

Silence. Zoine had no idea what to say next. Perhaps he should excuse himself?

"I have to go now."

"Go where?" Axel asked.

"Home."

"You don't have anything to buy."

Zoine started to feel a little uncomfortable. This Axel was a little too observant for his liking.

"I was just waiting for my friends here. They should be coming soon, so I need to go."

"I see." Axel looked a little hurt. Zoine sighed.

"Sorry." He hurried off, trying to keep himself from looking behind. As he came to the exit, he risked a glance. Axel was standing at the end of the frozen foods aisle, and those green, green eyes were watching him go.

Zoine shivered.

* * *

Axel banged his head against the freezer door. How could he have let him get away? Something about Zoine stopped him just as he was about to coax the boy out of the store with him.

He knew it was the Zexion in the boy. Coloring, little motions, immediate distrust – all of Zoine screamed Cloaked Schemer, and Axel couldn't bring himself to kidnap the boy. He knew he had to – he knew how much the poor boy would suffer if he didn't do as Xemnas told him.

He walked out of the store, looking for Zoine.

* * *

Zoine made it back to the dorm room, but not before he started to feel very sick. He ran into the bathroom and leaned over the toilet, but nothing came out. Instead, blackness took his vision before blossoming into an environment he'd never seen.

_He nearly screamed at the pain in his nether regions. He was lying in bed next to Axel, sticky and hurting. And so, so scared._

"_Zexion?" Axel was awake. Zoine…Zexion…flinched and trembled, afraid that Axel would do it again._

_**Do what again? Why does this hurt so much? What did he do to me?**_

"_Zexion…" Axel was looking around wildly, bewilderment on his handsome face. Zoine moved back as Axel reached out a hand._

"_P-Please…no more…" he whispered._

"_Zexion, what'd I do last night?"_

_**Yes, what did you do?**_

"_W-what?"_

"_Zexion, I know it's blunt, but did I…did I have sex with you last night?"_

_Zoine's eyes widened. Sex?_

_**But shouldn't it feel good?**_

"_Y-you raped me…you climbed on the bed and pinned me down and raped me…"_

_**Oh God…**_

"_I couldn't stop you…" Zoine covered his eyes as memories flooded his mind, and he remembered everything._

"Zoine! Zoine!" His roommate was shaking him, "I'm taking you to the nurse now!"

"Y-yeah…" Zoine replied weakly, allowing his roommate to help him up.

"Damn, Zoine, what did I tell you last night?"

"I know, and I should have listened." They arrived at the nurse's office, saving Zoine from any more scolding.

"I'll wait for you here," his roommate said, sitting in a chair.

"You don't have to do that…" Zoine began.

His roommate cut him off, "I know."

The nurse pulled him into the office, gently pushing him into a seat.

"Now, Zoine, what seems to be the problem?"

"I felt sick and passed out."

"Tidus mentioned something about nightmares?"

Zoine racked his brains. Tidus…Tidus…oh, right, his roommate's name.

"I've been having nightmares since I was 16, ma'am. I don't think they have anything to do with me getting sick."

"Perhaps they're keeping you from getting enough sleep?"

"Maybe." Zoine suddenly wanted to leave. Something was prodding at his mind, something he didn't want to think about in the nurse's office.

"Can you tell me what they're about? Maybe I can help."

"They're just about fire. I don't know why; I'm not afraid of fire." Zoine clutched the seat of the chair.

"Are you all right, Zoine?"

"Please, I'd really like to have some medicine and go to bed," Zoine replied, fidgeting. The nurse nodded, standing up and finding some tablets for him.

"These should help the sickness, and they should make you drowsy enough to get some good sleep. I'll give you a pass for your classes, so if you don't feel like going you don't have to." She put the tablets and pass in his hands, and he thanked her graciously before exiting her office.

Tidus stood as he came out, "Well?"

"She gave something to help me sleep and take care of the sickness."

"Good. Need help walking?"

"I think I got it this time." Zoine managed to get to their room. To his surprise, Tidus sat next to his bed as he climbed in.

"Do you want to talk about those nightmares of yours?" he asked, sounding a bit shy. Zoine opened his mouth to say no, but stopped. He did want to talk about them, and he had no one else.

He found himself pouring it all out, the pain, the flames, Axel. Even the memories, even though Tidus' eyes got huge and his face got red. When Zoine was done, Tidus was pale as snow.

"God, Zoine, you got raped in your dream?"

Zoine sighed, "Do you only hear every other word?"

"No, I heard the rest; that just disturbs me the most."

"Tidus, it all felt so…so…"

"What?" Tidus asked curiously. Zoine blushed.

"It sounds stupid, but it all felt so real."

"It was real."

The two boys turned, startled, as Axel entered the room. Zoine gaped.

"You raped me!" he shouted, pointing at Axel. Tidus jumped to his feet, fists up.

"Stay away!"

Axel put his hands up, "I didn't rape you. I raped your Nobody, and it wasn't my fault. Don't you remember that?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tidus yelled. Zoine stood as well, putting his fists up uneasily. Axel sighed and sat on the floor, right where he was.

"Sit down, and I'll explain everything. Please. I won't hurt either one of you."

"Get out of our room!" Tidus hissed. Zoine nodded.

"I don't know why I dream about you, or what you did to me whenever it was, but I don't want you near me. Get out."

"Zoine…"

"Out!" Zoine shouted. Axel stood, eyes beseeching.

"Zexion…"

"OUT!" Zoine shouted louder, joined by Tidus.

"Zexy…Zexy, please…"

Something in the name struck a deep chord. Zoine felt his fists lowering.

"Out," he said feebly. Axel reached out a hand.

"Don't kick me out, Zexy. Please. I know you're not Zexion anymore, but you can feel him inside you. Please, hear me out."

Tidus looked at Zoine, leaving it to him to decide. Somehow, the other boy knew that this was important. Zoine took a deep breath.

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Yay for another chapter of Debt!**

**Kuronue: You know, this story is really strange.**

**Yoru: Yeah, but people seem to like it. So it's all good!**

* * *

Axel looked from Zoine to Tidus and back again. Now that he'd said he'd explain everything, he didn't even know where to start. From the very beginning of Zexion's nonexistence? From the time he started watching the beautiful Cloaked Schemer sleep? From the rape? From the moment they became lovers? Where?

"Before I start, you have to understand that I loved Zexion from the very core of my being, Zoine. He was everything to me."

"Then why did you rape him?" Zoine asked scathingly.

"My boss forced me to when I wouldn't obey him. I was rebellious and stupid, and I thought I was invincible. Then I fell in love with Zexion, my superior and our group's strategist."

"What group?" Tidus asked suspiciously.

"That's not important. I'd get in even bigger trouble for telling you that. The point is, I fell in love with him and First Superior decided to use him against me. He tore down my inhibitions and I raped the man I loved." Axel's voice shook as he said the words. Zoine's eyes widened.

"He controlled you?"

"Kind of. He removed the psychological walls telling me that rape was wrong. After the rape, I lost Zexion's trust, and it took a really long time to bring it back. I got it, and we became lovers. But First Superior decided to use me as a sex toy, and Zexion came to save me. First Superior made me go after him again, but this time Zexion managed to snap me out of it."

"How?" Tidus asked, mesmerized by the tale.

"I'm not sure. He just…he just told me that no matter what I did to him, he loved me. And I just kind of wrenched control of my body again."

"Then what?"

Axel hung his head, "I killed him."

"What? Why?" Zoine's voice soared several decibels.

"I wanted him to be free. To be somewhere that he didn't have to be afraid of what I would be forced to do to him. Somehow, he became you, Zoine." Axel stood and paced, "We're not sure how. Nobodies, such as myself, don't have hearts, and we are trying to figure out how to get them. I killed Zexion out of love, and he became a Somebody, which is you."

"I assume that all this happened three years ago?" Zoine asked. Axel nodded.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I can't remember anything before my sixteenth birthday. This must be why."

Tidus blinked, "Zoine, you believe all this?"

"It explains everything - my nightmares, my amnesia. If it wasn't true, how would it all fit so well?"

"Now what, though?" Tidus asked Axel, who flinched.

"I'm supposed to take Zoine back to First Superior." Axel looked away as Zoine's eyes widened.

"You were going to kidnap me in the grocery store?"

"Yeah. But you're just too much like Zexion…I mean, you are Zexion, technically. I couldn't do it. But if I don't, First Superior will send his lap dog, Saix, to come get you. And then he'll hurt you and make me watch. I don't see any other way."

"Why don't you just kill yourself? If Zexion's death made him into a Somebody…"

"It doesn't work that way. Plenty of Nobodies have died and just disappeared. None have ever become Somebodies until Zexion. It's got something to do with why he died, I think. Anyway, it's getting late and I have to take you with me." Axel took a step toward Zoine, who backed away. Tidus stepped in front of his roommate, fists up.

"I won't let you!" he growled. Axel looked pained.

"Please, Zoine, I couldn't stand to see him hurt you," he begged, but Zoine shook his head.

"No!"

"Zoine…" Axel didn't want to use his flames, but Tidus wasn't moving.

"I said no! Get out!" Zoine was terrified, and it hurt Axel so badly to see him thus.

"I can't get out without you." He let a flame appear in his hand, "Please come on. I don't want to have to hurt your friend."

Tidus gulped. Zoine pushed him out of the way.

"Go, Tidus. I can take care of myself!"

"Not against a fire-wielding rapist maniac!" Tidus exclaimed. Zoine started backing toward the window.

"Just go! He doesn't want you!" Zoine felt behind him for the window latch. Axel was coming closer, having put the flame out.

"Zoine, don't go out that window," he warned. Zoine unlatched the window and jumped out anyway, fleeing down the street.

"Dammit," Axel swore, leaping out after the boy.

* * *

Zoine ran for all he was worth.

_I can't let him get me. If he does, his Superior person will do something bad to me!_

"Zoine, stop!" Axel's voice penetrated his thoughts and spurred him to run faster. He looked to gauge how far behind the redhead was, and ran straight into a person. Hitting the ground, he looked up.

_Yes! A person!_

But as he looked up at the mountain of a man, he saw the black coat. His eyes widened.

"No…" he whispered. The man reached down and grabbed his arm, dragging him to his feet. Axel came up, panting.

"Lexaeus, what are you doing here?" he growled. Zoine fought and pulled at the hand clasped around his arm, but it only tightened.

"I thought you might need a hand."

Zoine chose that moment to bite down on the hand holding his arm. Lexaeus let go with a surprised noise of pain, and Zoine tried to run again. But he'd only gotten a couple of steps before two large hands closed over his upper arms and pulled him back.

"Let me go!" he shouted, struggling for all he was worth. He felt tears in his eyes, and tried to keep them from falling, "Let me go…please…"

"Axel, you told him who he is, didn't you?" Lexaeus asked. Zoine saw Axel nod.

"I couldn't help it. I hoped it would make him understand, but it seemed to make it worse." Axel lifted Zoine's face, flinching. Zoine knew there were tears streaking his cheeks, and he decided that was what made Axel nervous.

"Please…let me go, I don't want to go…" he whispered, seeing the mixed emotions…or memories of such…roiling behind the redhead's eyes.

"Axel, I want to do this as much as you do. Zexion meant…means a lot to me, too," Lexaeus said quietly. Axel shook his head.

"We have to take him. Xemnas will sic Saix on him if we don't." He turned away. Zoine started to struggle again as Axel waved his hand, somehow summoning a dark portal. He felt Lexaeus' hold tighten, but he paid the resulting pain no mind.

"No!" Zoine yelled, "Somebody help me!"

He heard Tidus shouting his name, and then there was darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: (pokes Zexion) Zexy, you know I love you, right?**

**Zexion: (backs away) What are you going to do to me this chapter?**

**Yoru: (smiles hugely) …Nothing to **_**you**_**…**

**Kuronue: And now on to the fic...**

* * *

Zoine had never been so terrified.

Even as Zexion, he couldn't remember being so scared. He didn't like the way that tall, silver-haired man was eyeing him, and even less how the blunette beside him stared. He couldn't decide if the look in their eyes was lust or greed.

"Zexion certainly makes an attractive Somebody, doesn't he, Axel?" the silver-haired one asked. Axel glared at him.

"That has nothing to do with any of this, Superior Xemnas," he growled, barely keeping his voice steady. Xemnas shrugged and approached Zoine, who started his struggles anew.

"Let me go!" he cried, pulling at the hold on his arms. Xemnas slid a hand under his chin and lifted his face.

"It's amazing. How could death produce a Somebody like this?" He turned Zoine's face from side to side, examining him. Zoine saw Axel's fist clench.

"He's just another Somebody, Superior. If you're going to take his heart, do it and leave him alone."

Zoine's eyes widened as Xemnas slapped Axel hard, making the redhead stumble.

"A little eager, are we? You don't give me orders, Axel." Xemnas turned back to Zoine, who flinched as the man stroked his cheek.

"We all missed you, Zexion," Xemnas crooned mockingly. Zoine started to tremble, eyes filling with tears again.

These men were going to take away his life.

* * *

Axel's cheek throbbed, so he didn't dare try to keep Xemnas from touching Zoine again. He hated to admit it, but he was terrified of the Superior - or rather, terrified of what Xemnas would do to him if he disobeyed again.

_In front of Zoine…_

He blinked as Xemnas turned away from the boy.

"Well, I think we need to have a little more time with Zoine, here. Throw him in a cell; Vexen will be along to have a look at him in a bit."

Axel couldn't stand it anymore, "HE'S NOT A TOY, DAMMIT!"

Big mistake.

Xemnas grabbed the front of Axel's coat and dragged him up to eye level.

"For that, I'll make tonight more painful and humiliating than any before it," he snarled. Shoving Axel against a wall, he ground his hips into Axel's. The redhead started pushing at his Superior's shoulders, knowing what was coming.

"I knew that bringing Zexion's Somebody here would have repercussions when it came to your rebellion. For three years you obeyed me, every order to the letter, and now you suddenly start fighting again. It's strange, really, since now you have something to worry about." He jerked his head at the wide-eyed Zoine.

"Please don't do this in front of him," Axel pleaded. Xemnas seemed to consider for a moment.

"Zoine, you know that Axel is your Nobody's lover, do you not?" he suddenly shot at the captive boy.

"Y-yes…" Zoine stammered.

"Did you know that since your Nobody has been gone, I've been using him for my own purposes? Did he tell you that?"

Zoine's tears spilled over, "No."

Xemnas smirked sadistically as Axel shut his eyes tightly.

"He's marked as mine many times over now. Do you think you'll still want him?"

"Th-that's not fair…" Zoine murmured. Xemnas cocked his head.

"How is it not?"

"How am I supposed to know what Zexion wants?" Zoine asked, suddenly angry, "I'm not him! I'm Zoine, not Zexion! Axel and your bear here kidnapped me and brought me to you!"

"So you don't care what I do to Axel?" Xemnas asked slyly. Axel turned his face away as a tongue crept up his neck.

"I'd rather you didn't rape him," Zoine whispered, closing his eyes. Xemnas chuckled.

"It's not rape if you're ordered to take it," he said, biting Axel's neck softly and earning a flinch. Zoine glared at him.

"Yes it is! He still doesn't want it, and that makes it rape! Just let him go!"

"Fine." Xemnas dropped Axel, who slid down the wall and massaged his neck. He stoically kept his eyes from Zoine's, knowing the boy was looking at him.

"Now, Lexaeus, take the boy to a cell as I said before. Make sure he's comfortable," Xemnas added the last part with a smirk, reaching out and petting Axel like a dog as he moved past. Axel flinched, keeping his eyes closed as Lexaeus disappeared through a portal with Zoine.

The hand petting him fisted into his hair, and his face was forced up to meet Xemnas' cold eyes.

"Well, now, Eight, where were we?"

* * *

Zoine buried his face in his knees. He was alone in a dark, cold cell. The only light came from under the door, where he heard the strange creatures Lexaeus had called Dusks slithering around. He felt tears soaking into his pajama pants as he cried softly.

From what he had gathered, his future looked bleak. It seemed they were going to experiment on him before they turned him back into Zexion. Since Zexion was another person completely, that meant Zoine would be…erased?

The door opened, and Zoine lifted his head. A blonde man stood there, holding a syringe. Zoine's eyes widened as the stranger approached.

"My name is Vexen, and I'm going to inject you with this liquid. It should tell me if you are really a Somebody or a copy of some sort."

Zoine tried to shrink away.

"P-please…don't…"

Vexen only cornered him and grabbed his arm, pinning the other with his foot.

"Stop struggling. It'll hurt more," he said with a slight growl. Finding a vein, he inserted the needle; Zoine whimpered as the liquid entered his veins. It stung a little all the way down his arm and chest. Before he could really register the pain, it hit his heart.

It burned horrifically, like liquid fire, and Zoine cried out. Vexen let go of him, and he curled up in a ball, clutching his chest.

"M-make it s-stop…" he gasped. Vexen injected him with another liquid, and Zoine sobbed in relief as the burning slowly stopped.

"If you weren't a Somebody, it wouldn't have hurt. This is strange indeed," Vexen muttered. Zoine looked up at him in fright.

"No more, please," he begged. The other man looked almost sympathetic.

"Not tonight, no. I'll leave you alone until tomorrow. Try to sleep. I'll have Lexaeus give you a pillow and blankets." He hesitated, and then reached out and gave Zoine's hair a brief pet.

"I'm rather partial to Zexion, to tell the truth. I hate what it will do to you, but if I had emotions I'd be glad to have him back." He got up and left the cell, leaving a very confused and frightened boy behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Hello!**

**Kuronue: This chapter contains implied non-consensual sex. Have a problem?...did you read this thing's prequel?**

**Yoru: There you go! On to the chappie! Long one this time.**

* * *

Axel curled up on his side, clutching his abused abdomen. Blood from his bitten bottom lip dripped onto the sheets, staining the already-soiled white dark red. Xemnas leaned back against the headboard of the bed, very satisfied.

"I love our nights together, Axel. They're so nice."

"For you, maybe," Axel gasped. Xemnas reached over and started petting Axel's sweaty hair, smirking as the redhead flinched.

"You didn't scream this time. Afraid Zoine would hear you?"

"Zoine is the least of my problems," Axel growled. The hand in his hair stopped.

"And yet you bit your lip and kept yourself from screaming. Normally, you don't even bother stopping it."

"I'm not going to give you the pleasure of hearing my pain anymore."

He winced as the hand in his hair fisted and pulled his face around.

"You'll do whatever I want you to do. Saix will be home tomorrow, and I'll gladly let him help Vexen with his experiments if that's how you're going to be."

"Zoine will be erased when you change him back into Zexion. It doesn't matter what you do to him now." Axel closed his eyes tightly as Xemnas' lips hovered above his own.

"But could you stand to hear him as he begged for the pain to stop? Could you bear to watch him bleed? He looks so like your Cloaked Schemer." Xemnas kissed Axel softly, making a mockery of the loving gesture. Axel tried to move his face away, but the hand in his hair held him securely. Xemnas' other hand slid up his body and grabbed his jaw.

Axel whimpered slightly, knowing that Xemnas would force his mouth open and explore to his no-heart's content. Xemnas' hand squeezed, doing exactly as Axel had expected. He started to struggle as the wet tongue mapped out his mouth. Xemnas only straddled him, pinning him down and forcing him to take it. He pushed at the Superior's shoulders, feeling tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

Xemnas pulled away, grabbing Axel's wrists and pinning them.

"You haven't fought me since Saix taught you the punishment for using your fire."

"Get off of me!" Axel tried to free his wrists, but Xemnas tightened his grip to a painful level.

"You know, I wonder if Zexion _will_ still want you. After all, I've tainted your lips so many times now, tasted the fire in your throat. You're covered in me, Axel. Marked by me. He's not going to want something as dirty as you."

Axel looked away, trying not to let the evil man's words affect him. Xemnas' mouth bent close to his ear and gently kissed it.

"You will always be _mine_."

* * *

Zoine tried not to cry as the door to his cell opened and Lexaeus walked in.

"Vexen wants you to come to the lab this time. If you don't walk, I'll drag you." Even as the rough words were spoken, Lexaeus averted his eyes from the captive boy. Zoine stood shakily, using the wall for support.

"You might have to anyway. I didn't move after he left last night," he replied, looking down. Lexaeus nodded.

"I heard you yell. What did he do?"

"Put some kind of liquid into me. It hurt like hell," Zoine replied as Lexaeus' hand closed over his arm and started pulling him out of the cell.

"You seem very calm."

"I did a lot of thinking last night. I know now that I'm going to disappear to make room for this Zexion person no matter what I do, so I might as well not fight." He peered up at Lexaeus, "What was your relationship with Zexion?"

"We trusted each other," was the stoic reply.

"Did you love him?" Zoine pressed. Lexaeus' grip tightened slightly.

"We cannot love."

"Right. So were you jealous when Axel and Zexion decided that you could?" Zoine knew he was being malicious for maliciousness' sake, but fear and despair had made him cruel.

"Axel didn't love Zexion. He killed him out of a memory of sympathy for the pain he'd put him through, and they coupled because though we have no hearts, our bodies still have needs."

"I have Zexion's memories, you know. Or at least the ones triggered by Axel. I know that even if Axel didn't love Zexion, your Cloaked Schemer loved him."

Lexaeus grip became painful, "You know nothing of us."

"You knew nothing of a man that you proclaimed your friend," Zoine snapped back with a wince. Lexaeus suddenly slammed him against a wall, pinning him by the shoulders and bringing his face close.

"Listen here, boy. If I had a heart, I would have loved Zexion to the ends of time and back again, as many times as he asked me to. He spoke to me once of Axel's love, while I knew he only spoke of Axel's lust. If Axel had loved him, really loved him, he would never have raped him in the first place."

"Axel loves Zexion more than you ever could," Zoine growled, wincing again as Lexaeus' hands tightened on his shoulders.

"How can you know what Axel feels for a dead man?" Lexaeus snarled.

"He couldn't kidnap me." Zoine's voice shook.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"He couldn't kidnap me because I'm Zexion. I'm Zexion and he can't bear to see Zexion hurting. He _still_ loves Zexion, Lexaeus, why can't you see that?" Zoine felt tears streaming down his cheeks. He thought he'd cried them all out the night before. Lexaeus' eyes widened.

"You…you love Axel," he whispered.

"I don't love Axel, Lexaeus. _Zexion_ loves Axel. When you bring him back…please accept this. Accept it and be there when he needs you, because he will. He'll need someone to help him come to terms with his feelings, especially since he's been gone so long." Zoine looked away from Lexaeus' suddenly sad and confused face.

"Why do you care for his happiness? His existence will erase yours."

"Throughout these three years, I've never had anyone to care about. Even my parents…I didn't really love them, because I didn't know them. I'd just started to get along with my roommate when you two got me. Maybe Zexion's existence will…I don't know, bear more fruit." Zoine looked down, studying the floor, as Lexaeus' silence stretched.

"Come on," the big man finally said gruffly, grabbing Zoine's arm again and pulling him down the hall. They were silent all the way to the lab, where Lexaeus knocked and then entered, still pulling Zoine. Vexen looked up.

"Ah, good. Zoine, sit on the table, please."

Zoine did as directed, eyeing Lexaeus suspiciously. The silent man stood against the wall, facing away from Zoine.

"All we're going to do right now is a little Q&A. First, how far back do your memories, as Zoine, go?" Vexen positioned a clipboard on his knee and waited for the answer.

"I don't remember anything before my 16th birthday," Zoine answered quietly. Vexen nodded and marked something down.

"So that would make you 19, then?"

"Yes."

"And do you remember anything about being Zexion?" Vexen asked, ignoring Zoine's flinch.

"I remember everything after the…the rape. Nothing before that."

Vexen arched an eyebrow, but marked it down anyway.

"That tells me that your memories are coming back in reverse order. You'll start remembering more about being Zexion as time passes. Now, do you, as Zoine, feel anything for any of the Organization members that you've met? Please be honest. And don't worry," he gave Zoine a forced but reassuring smile, "I won't tell anyone what you say, and neither will Lexaeus."

Zoine thought for a moment. He was a little afraid to tell Vexen exactly how he felt, but he was more frightened of what the scientist would do to force the answers out of him.

"I hate you all," he murmured. Vexen marked it down without any reaction.

"Reasons, please," he replied.

Zoine sighed, but did as asked.

"I hate Xemnas most of all, because he's a cruel bastard and tortures anyone he wants for any reason. I hate you because you hurt me last night without any sort of remorse, and you're going to do it again. I hate Lexaeus because he drags me around and yells at me when all I'm doing is telling the truth. And I hate…I hate Axel because he kidnapped me." Zoine's voice faltered a little when he spoke of Axel, and he knew he was lying.

He didn't hate Axel at all. He wondered if it was just the Zexion in him, but he couldn't bring himself to hate the redheaded pyromaniac. He looked up at Lexaeus, who was stoically looking away. He felt terrible about hating Lexaeus- which meant he didn't.

Vexen was still writing away, and Zoine reached out and touched his hand to stop him.

"Um…" He blushed as Vexen's eyebrow arched again.

"Yes?"

"I…uh…I need to change my answers," Zoine said quietly. He saw Lexaeus look at him, surprise written all over his face.

"How so?" Vexen asked.

"I don't hate Lexaeus or Axel," Zoine replied, taking his hand from Vexen's, "Or you either, really."

"So you only hate Xemnas? What do you feel for the rest of us?"

"Pity, mostly. Pity and maybe a little anger, but definitely not hate. I mean, Axel's just trying to keep me from getting hurt, and I'm sure that even though he hasn't said it to me, he wants Zexion back too. You and Lexaeus are just following orders, keeping yourselves safe. Lexaeus yelled at me because I started it – I was throwing really low blows on our way here. Sorry, Lexaeus," he added, looking at the silent man. Lexaeus stared at him for a moment, and then nodded.

"Accepted," he murmured. Zoine smiled slightly.

"And you're nice and polite to me, even though you don't have to be. I appreciate it."

Vexen nodded and went back to his clipboard, crossing out some sentences and rewriting. Zoine sat quietly, blushing slightly.

"All right, Zoine. Is that all?"

"Yes."

"All right. Lexaeus, after I take a blood sample, you may take him back to his cell."

Zoine's head snapped up, "That's all?"

"You've given me plenty to work with. Now give me your arm."

* * *

Axel stopped in front of Zoine's cell door, dismissing his Dusk guards with a wave of his hand. He took a breath and opened the door, stepping in. Zoine sat on a cot, reading a book. He looked up as Axel walked in, and his eyes widened.

Axel forced a small smile, "Hey."

"Hello."

Silence reigned for a long time, but just as Axel was about to break it, Zoine spoke.

"Did you love Zexion? Really love him?" he asked, eyes going back to his book. Axel felt his breath hitch.

"Yes. I still do."

"Then I don't mind this. No one's ever really loved me, and I've never loved anybody. So it's okay."

Axel's eyes widened, and then softened.

"Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Hello! I missed you all so much!**

**Kuronue: You updated this maybe a week ago…**

**Yoru: Am I not allowed to miss my readers for a week?**

**Kuronue: (sweatdrop)**

Even a week after the Q&A session in Vexen's lab, Zoine and Lexaeus still hadn't spoken. The Silent Hero would take Zoine to Vexen's lab and bring him back to his cell, but he barely glanced at him throughout the day. Zoine wondered what he'd said to cause this silence.

The experiments were getting more and more painful. Lexaeus had to carry Zoine back to his cell the past three days, because the boy hurt too much to walk. Zoine always curled up on his cot, too tired to read. Today, Vexen had (with many profuse apologies) cut open his arm from wrist to elbow for the sole purpose of watching the blood pump out. He then injected Zoine with a pigment changer to color his blood blue so that Vexen could better study the direction of flow.

"Haven't we established that I have a heart?" Zoine gasped out after the initial pain of incision. Vexen nodded with a frown on his handsome face.

"Superior Xemnas insisted that I do whatever I can to learn more about the functions of the heart and blood. I told him that I could find the information in the library, but he seemed to think that I could find more if I did experimentation. When I tried to deter him, he turned it into an order. I _am_ sorry, Zoine."

After healing Zoine with a small potion, Vexen went on to hit him with a small metal bar, causing a bruise to blossom. The pain was dull compared to the cut, but Zoine still winced. Vexen then prodded the bruise, seeing how much of a reaction he got from Zoine.

The real pain came from the knowledge that Xemnas was using Zoine to punish Axel. No one had to tell Zoine this; he inferred it from the fact that Vexen had only recently been ordered to do experiments that would hurt. He figured that Xemnas must have caught Axel coming to visit him the week before.

"All right, Zoine. You can go." Vexen turned away, writing on his clipboard. Lexaeus wordlessly held out a hand to Zoine, who took it and used it as leverage to hop off the table. The big man let go immediately, simply escorting Zoine out of the room. They started the trek down to the dungeons.

"Why don't we ever take portals?" Zoine wondered aloud. Lexaeus didn't answer, only continued to walk. Zoine sighed and followed.

"Why don't you talk to me anymore?" he asked, barely noticing that they were nearing his cell. Lexaeus was again silent, but once Zoine was in his cell, he spoke.

"Because I'm afraid that I'll say something that I'll regret later," he murmured. Zoine grabbed Lexaeus' arm before he could leave.

"Like what?"

A hesitation, and then Zoine got his answer in the form of a kiss.

* * *

Axel sat with Roxas and Demyx, watching television. His thoughts kept drifting to the boy in a cell several floors below.

_The experiments would be over by now. I could go…_ The thought trailed off as he winced. Xemnas had found out about the first visit, and Axel had paid dearly. He unconsciously rubbed the still-healing scar on his stomach from Saix's punishment. He hadn't been allowed a potion.

Roxas looked at him worriedly from his Demyx-pillow.

"Axel, are you all right?"

"When am I ever?" Axel muttered to himself, "Fine, Roxas."

"I heard that first part." Demyx stopped his playing with Roxas' hair and frowned at Axel, who rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I have a massive scar from a claymore on my stomach, the man I love is dead but in the form of a boy that Xemnas insists on torturing, and I'm used several nights a week as a sex toy. My apologies for trying to make Roxas feel better by pretending to be all right." Axel stood and left the room, ignoring the pain from his stomach.

He hadn't meant to let it out like that. Demyx certainly didn't deserve it; he missed Zexion almost as much as Axel did. Roxas only tried to be a good friend, and Axel only served to make him cry. Quickly summoning a portal and transporting to his room, Axel flopped onto his bed. He made sure to land on his back.

Unzipping his cloak, he ran his fingers gently over the scars engraved in his stomach.

_Xemnas_

_Saix_

And a heart. Axel felt like hitting something as his fingers traced the curves of the final symbol. If he continued to let it heal, as he was ordered, he could never get rid of them. If he did take a potion and heal them, he knew that Xemnas would have Saix do something much worse.

_Dammit, Zexion. I do this for you. I let them control me for you. When you come back to me, and I know you will, you'd better be grateful._

And then he felt like hitting himself for even thinking those words. He let his fingers dig into the scars, gritting his teeth to keep the cry of pain in. As his thoughts drifted to Zoine and how much he wished Xemnas would just do what he was planning to with the boy, Axel let his fingers dig in farther. He shouldn't be thinking like this. He shouldn't wish for Zoine to be erased, for Zexion to return to this hell.

_But he's the only thing that will keep me sane. I'm going crazy with pain and regret and loss, and only Zexion can help me._

* * *

Lexaeus pulled away, leaving Zoine confused and a little breathless.

"You…why did you…"

"I've been thinking about what you said to me," Lexaeus said quietly, "About how much Axel loves Zexion."

Zoine sat down on his cot, touching his lips, "But why…"

"Let me finish. I thought about it for a long time, and suddenly I realized that I had fallen in love with you."

"Me? But…but Zexion…"

"Doesn't exist anymore. It's only you, as Zoine."

"But…but Lexaeus…" Zoine wasn't really sure what to say. Here was his chance to have someone to love, and he was so hesitant to take it.

"Lexaeus, I'm not going to be around much longer. Xemnas is going to return Zexion, and to do that he's going to have to erase me."

"I'm aware of that. It doesn't change anything for me." Lexaeus sat on the cot next to Zoine, a bit hesitantly.

"You do realize that if we get into something and Xemnas finds out, he'll punish you."

"No doubt."

"You're willing to risk that? And risk so much pain when I'm gone?"

Lexaeus took his hand, "I'm not afraid of punishment. And I'm going to hurt when you're gone anyway."

Zoine sighed, and then leaned up and kissed Lexaeus gently.

"You do know you're going to regret this later, don't you?"

"I'll manage."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Lalalalalalalala…**

**Kuronue: (arches eyebrow)**

**Yoru: GUESS WHAT, EVERYBODY? THERE'S FANART FOR DEBT!**

**Kuronue: (blown backwards by the excitement) Really now?**

**Yoru: Yes! From MuffinPirate. Go on her DeviantArt account (SparrowandLegolas) and look at it! The fanarts are called You're in Debt, Yo and You're Still in Debt. GO LOOK AT THEM, FOR THEY ARE AWESOME!**

**Kuronue: (sweatdrop) By the way, the italicized line in this is from the second chapter of Obeisance, in case you don't remember.**

The days passed, one after another, and Axel was going crazy. Every day he could hear cries of pain coming from Vexen's lab, and his no-heart would clench within him. Finally, he could take it no longer.

"I'll do anything for those painful experiments to stop," Axel begged that night as Xemnas pushed him down on the bed and unzipped his cloak.

"You're already doing all that I want you to do," Xemnas replied, starting on Axel's pants.

"But…please, Superior…" Axel was cut off by Xemnas' mouth. He began to fight, and managed to pull his face away. Xemnas frowned.

"You are extremely rebellious tonight."

"I came in here to ask for a respite for Zoine, not to let you fuck me," Axel hissed. Xemnas stared at him for a moment, and then began to cackle.

"You come in here, to my room, without a summon. Of course you're not here to let me fuck you, but why miss the opportunity?"

"Superior, I'll do whatever you ask of me tonight, without struggle, if those experiments would just stop."

Xemnas eyed him, "I don't understand you, Axel. You claim to want to protect Zoine, but if the experiments stop, he'll be of no more use to me and I'll erase him to bring back Zexion."

Axel looked away, "I just don't want to hear him crying out anymore."

"If you feel that strongly about it, I'll stop them. I suppose that means it's time for Zexion to return to us, isn't it?" Xemnas leaned down and suckled gently on Axel's neck. Axel flinched, hands fisting in the leather covering Xemnas' arms.

"…I really don't know the answer to that," he murmured. Xemnas smirked against his neck.

"Then let me ask you this, Axel. You want Zexion back, I know you do. But is it really fair for me to take away an innocent boy's life to return your lover?"

"You'll do it no matter how I answer," Axel snapped.

"That is irrelevant. Is it fair?"

Axel yelped as Xemnas bit down hard, "No! But it's also not fair for you to hurt him because of my stupidity!"

Xemnas chuckled.

"You finally realized it, did you? That you're an idiot to defy me?" He leaned close and nuzzled Axel's neck, reveling in the shudder that passed through the thin body, "I wondered if you would ever consider that."

"I've known all this time that it was stupid. That's just the first time you've heard me voice it," Axel growled.

"All right, then, Axel. The painful experiments will stop. Vexen is now free to proceed as he sees fit."

"Why are you really keeping Zoine?" Axel asked firmly. Xemnas smirked.

"To watch those who loved Zexion squirm."

"You're a sadistic bastard."

"And you're going to pay for that."

Axel gritted his teeth as Xemnas' tongue roved over the new scars on his stomach.

"I know."

* * *

Zoine smiled down at his sleeping lover. Lexaeus took over the entire cot, so Zoine had taken to sleeping on top of him after they finished coupling. Lexaeus knew, by now, exactly how to make Zoine feel so good. Admittedly, some days Zoine was in too much pain for lovemaking, but on the days he wasn't…he sighed in happiness.

His mood sobered as the reality of his situation sunk in after the night's euphoria.

While he would never have dreamed of having sex before he met Lexaeus, he couldn't deny that he adored every moment that the bigger man was inside of him. But once they were spent, and Lexaeus was asleep, the walls would begin to close in on Zoine. He was still a prisoner, and judging by the halt of the pain in the experiments, would probably not be around much longer. He wondered if he should make Lexaeus leave him – make Lexaeus forget him.

Zoine sighed, knowing that his selfish body would never allow him to do that. In his last days, he craved every kiss and gentle touch he could get.

"Do you sleep?" Lexaeus asked, cracking open one eye. Zoine smiled.

"Rarely, anymore. And it's all your fault, so you can't tease me."

"I can tease you. I never stop teasing you."

"You're so much more talkative lately." Zoine ran his fingers down Lexaeus' strong abs, watching the man's huge body shiver.

"Vexen commented on that earlier. I guess I can't help it." Lexaeus' hand, in turn, slid down Zoine's back, making him arch like a cat. His hair pooled on Lexaeus' broad chest, catching the small amount of light and glinting softly. He felt Lexaeus' breath catch.

"What?" he asked.

"You're so beautiful," Lexaeus whispered, bringing his hand to run through Zoine's long mane.

"Was Zexion beautiful?"

"Yes. But he always hid most of his face behind his hair and a book. You don't seem to want to do that."

Zoine shrugged, "A face is a face is a face. There's no reason to hide it."

"Wouldn't it stand to reason that there's also no reason to show it?" Lexaeus teased, harping on Zoine's analytical nature.

"Would you like me to hide it? Because I can," taunted Zoine right back, flipping his hair over his face. Lexaeus gave a fake cry of dismay, running his hands over Zoine's hidden face.

"No! Come back!"

Zoine pushed the hair out of the way, smirking, "I win."

Lexaeus laughed, pulling him down for a sweet kiss. Zoine accepted it, wondering how much longer this would last.

* * *

Axel sighed as Xemnas' arms wrapped tightly around him, signaling that he was to stay there that night.

"You could just let me make you enjoy it," Xemnas rumbled. Axel growled.

"I don't want to enjoy it. I only enjoy sex with one person, and he's not around right now."

"And I'm well aware that you were on top when you coupled."

Axel snarled, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just that you weren't used to being the bottom when we started this little…tryst." Xemnas kissed the back of Axel's neck gently, earning a flinch.

"Why doesn't Saix stop you?" Axel ground out. Xemnas arched an eyebrow.

"Why in the world would he try? He gets a piece of both of you and I for the price of one. It sounds like an amazing deal to me."

"Don't you two feel anything for each other besides lust?" Axel spat. Xemnas chuckled.

"Of course not. You and Zexion are the first Nobodies to love, except perhaps Lexaeus."

"Lexaeus? Who did – does, whatever – he love?" Axel asked, thinking he already knew the answer. Xemnas laughed, long and hard.

"You never noticed? You honestly never noticed the way he looked at your pretty lover?"

"_But I've seen others looking at him too."_

Roxas' forgotten words from so long ago echoed in Axel's mind at the Superior's words.

"I knew you were an idiot, Axel, but I didn't realize you were blind," Xemnas whispered in his ear. Axel jerked away.

"I'm not blind! I just didn't care! I'm a fucking Nobody!" he almost yelled.

"True, but you've proven that you feel. Perhaps you didn't want to see it."

Petulance took over, "It doesn't matter. Zexion loved me, not Lexaeus."

"Also true, and Lexaeus understood that Nobodies have no feelings. He never made a move toward Zexion because he dismissed his own no-heart."

Axel eyed him, "How do you know all of this?"

"The walls have ears," Xemnas laughed, "Why do you think I'm always in the mood for sex? I can hear everything that goes on in this castle, including what goes on in the dungeon."

"What in the hell are you saying?" Axel asked, his voice raising several decibels.

Xemnas smirked horribly, "I think you know."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: I'm going in order and updating my fics in sequence. Or at least trying to.**

**Kuronue: This one is next.**

**Yoru: So here ya go! Um…Axel took it the wrong way, by the way.**

Axel stood outside of Zoine's cell door, butterflies settling uncomfortably in his stomach. The orders from Xemnas rang in his head, throwing his mind into turmoil.

"_Take Zoine to the cave."_

Taking Zoine to the cave meant that it was time to bring back Zexion. But even as Axel stood there, staring at the cell door, he remembered the moans and mewling coming from the mirror in Xemnas' room. Anger began to build in his stomach as he thought about what Lexaeus and Zoine had been doing on the other side of that door. It may be Zoine now, but it was Zexion's body!

_How dare they…_Axel had thought as he listened to the sounds of lovemaking emanating from Xemnas' mirror. He knew that his anger only amused Xemnas, but he couldn't help himself.

_But Zoine is a Somebody. Perhaps he actually loves Lexaeus?_

"If you think like that, you won't do as you're ordered," Axel muttered darkly to himself. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the cell door open. Zoine looked up from his book; he was sitting, shirtless, on his bed. For some reason, the sight made Axel even angrier.

"Axel?" Zoine's voice shook a little. Axel looked down.

"I'm supposed to take you to the cave."

"What cave?"

"It's really a laboratory. It's time to take your heart."

"…what?" Zoine shrank back against the wall, fear suddenly apparent in his eyes. Axel reached for him.

"Xemnas has decided that there's no more use for you."

"Why don't you care?"

Axel froze, "What?"

"Why don't you care anymore? Why are you suddenly so willing to erase me?"

"I told you that I wanted Zexion back, Zoine. You said you didn't mind." Axel was aware that his tone had become mocking, but his anger at Zoine's whoring of Zexion's body destroyed his reason.

"That…that was before…"

"Before you decided to let Lexy fuck you. Yeah, fine, whatever. Just come on." He grabbed Zoine's wrist, dragging him off the bed.

"Let go you bastard!" Zoine jerked his wrist away, snarling, "I can't believe you would say that!"

"Why? It was your decision, and I'm fine with it. It's only Zexion who's going to remember sleeping with his best friend, Zexion who will know that someone who wasn't his lover was allowed to touch his body," Axel snarled. Zoine's eyes flashed.

"It's my body!"

"IT IS NOT YOUR BODY!" Axel screamed, grabbing Zoine's wrist again and tightening his grip.

"WHEN YOU KILLED ZEXION, YOU GAVE ME HIS BODY!" Zoine shrieked back, trying desperately to free himself. Axel slammed him face-first against the wall, twisting his arm up behind his back painfully.

"You. Know. Nothing," Axel hissed, emphasizing every word. Zoine squirmed with pain, biting his lip to keep from crying out.

"I know that you're so angry with me that you've decided to stop caring…" Zoine said. Axel slammed him against the wall again, this time earning a cry of pain.

"Stop with your pity bullshit! I want Zexion back, and you're going to give him to me! You've had your fun!" Axel pulled Zoine off of the wall and dragged him into a portal, transporting deep beneath the castle into the cave. Zoine fought him as he pulled him over to a lab table, lifting the boy onto it and strapping him down.

"Stop! Stop, please!" Zoine cried as Axel finished pulling the leather straps over his wrists and ankles. Axel looked down at him dispassionately.

"It's not my decision."

"Let me go! You can do that!"

"I'd think about it if you didn't only care about yourself. You know that if I let you go, Xemnas would horrifically punish me to the point of wishing I were dead. You use Zexion's body to seduce and fuck Lexaeus, who already loved Zexion and therefore you. You don't give two shits about anyone else."

"Lexaeus loves me for me!" Zoine was in tears.

"You honestly believe that?" Axel snarled.

"Yes!"

"You do remember that Lexaeus is the one that said Nobodies can't love, right?"

"He said he'd done some thinking and he was wrong!" Zoine screamed, fighting his bonds. Axel laughed sardonically.

"Pretty sure that was just to get into your pants, like he always wanted to do with Zexion."

"He said he loved Zexion!"

"No, he would have loved Zexion if he believed we could love. There's a huge difference." Axel looked away from the still-struggling boy as the door to the cave opened. Xemnas and Vexen stepped in, the latter looking anywhere but at Zoine.

"Good job, Axel. You even got him all ready for us." Xemnas patted Axel on the head as he walked past, stopping at the edge of the table. Zoine tried to move away as Xemnas' hand came down and touched his face.

"Please…please, don't…" he begged quietly. Xemnas chuckled.

"To us without hearts, begging will do you no good. Proceed, Vexen."

"Yes, Superior." Vexen attached an electrode to Zoine's chest directly over his heart. At that moment, Lexaeus burst into the room.

"Zoine!"

"Axel, keep him back," Xemnas ordered with a vague wave of his hand. Axel stepped in front of Lexaeus, looking up at him. Lexaeus' eyes widened.

"Axel…"

"The Superior orders you to stay back. We're returning Zexion," Axel said monotonously.

"But…but Zoine…"

"Is nothing but a container. Get over it." Axel formed a fireball in his hand as Lexaeus' stance shifted.

"Get out of my way, Eight," Lexaeus snarled.

"You can't order me around, Five. I'm under direct command from Superior Xemnas."

"How can you let them do this? Zoine trusted you!"

"Zoine is a fool," Axel hissed, "And you are too for believing that your little fairy tale could last!"

"But I love him!"

"You think that matters? Life goes on, Lexaeus! People leave you!"

"You don't understand the half of it! Yours gets to come back!"

"I've lived three years without him, and you don't think that the second I get the chance to have him back I'm not going to take it?" Axel snarled brutally.

Lexaeus opened his mouth to retort, but a scream from Zoine stopped him. Axel turned his head to see Zoine arched off the table, suddenly surrounded by a strange black aura.

"LEXAEUS! HELP ME!" he screamed. Lexaeus lunged, but Axel threw down his fireball and created a huge wall of fire between Lexaeus and the table.

"If you really love Zoine, you'll have to cross it," Axel whispered. He knew he was being horrifically evil, but he needed to see if Lexaeus really did love Zoine. The big man stared through the burning hot flames at his agonized lover.

"I…I can't," he whispered. Zoine stopped screaming as though he had heard.

"Can't…?" he whispered, seemingly forgetting about the pain he was in.

Lexaeus only turned away and left the room via portal. Zoine locked eyes with Axel.

"I guess it really is okay, then," he murmured, before the darkness swallowed him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: I'm back at school! Yay!**

**Kuronue: So this is getting updated late?**

**Yoru:…yep.**

When Zexion opened his eyes, he quickly realized that he was not alone. Axel was asleep in the chair next to him, holding his hand tightly. Zexion blinked blearily, trying to ignore the flood of memories not his own. He frowned at the hand clutching his own; he tried to pull his own from Axel's grasp, but it only woke the redhead.

"Zex…?" he murmured, blinking.

"Axel." Zexion fought to keep his voice steady.

"I'm…I'm glad you're awake."

"I'd rather be asleep," Zexion snapped, "My head is full of…of things that I don't want to know!"

Axel blanched, and Zexion used the opportunity to jerk his hand away.

"How could you bring me back? I understand that you wanted me back, Axel, but I didn't want to come!" Zexion drew his knees to his chest and clutched his hair, "God…make it all stop…"

"Zexion!" Axel got onto the bed, but Zexion flinched away.

"Just go away!" His voice echoed in the small room. Axel's eyes were wide, hurt and confused.

"Z-Zex…"

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Zexion yelled. Axel scrambled off the bed and out of the room, leaving Zexion alone with memories he didn't want. He could still feel Lexaeus inside of his body, could despair with Zoine as the big man betrayed him, could understand Axel's desperation.

"What…when did all of this happen?" he whispered, curling up in a ball, "I'm…so lost…"

* * *

Axel ran into Vexen's laboratory, panting as he slid to a halt. Vexen looked up, one eyebrow arched.

"May I help you, Eight?" he asked dryly.

"It's Zexion. The memories are too much for him! He's hurting," Axel panted. Vexen sighed.

"Of course he is. Those are not pleasant memories. But they will fade eventually, one by one," he explained patiently.

"There's nothing you can give him to ease the pain until then?" Axel asked, catching his breath. Vexen shook his head and turned back to his desk.

"Nor can I make him want you," he replied quietly. Axel glared at the back of Vexen's head.

"This is hardly about me," he growled. Vexen chuckled.

"It will be."

* * *

Xemnas visited Zexion that night, clucking sympathetically at the haggard state of his strategist.

"My, Zexion. Is it really so bad?" he asked. Zexion looked up at him, tear tracks marking his cheeks.

"I-It hurts…" he whimpered. Xemnas sat on the bed, pressing the back of his hand against Zexion's hot forehead.

"Shall I send for Axel?"

"N-No…" Zexion hissed, welcoming the cool press of his Superior's hand. Xemnas cocked his head innocently.

"Why not?"

"It's a-all his fault," Zexion gritted out, gasping from another press of memories. Xemnas hid a satisfied smile – everything was going well.

"How is it his fault? We all wanted you back," he stated, testing the waters. Zexion snorted, wincing.

"F-from what I c-can tell, he t-took Zoine and hurt him e-emotionally. M-made him run t-to Lexaeus…" Zexion's brow furrowed, and he practically clutched Xemnas' cool hand to his forehead. Xemnas obliged, his other hand stroking Zexion's hair reassuringly.

"Which made you come back?"

"L-Lexaeus betrayed Zoine and s-so the boy l-let me out," Zexion forced out, gasping. Xemnas chuckled.

"We would have gotten you out anyway."

"Y-yes sir," Zexion stammered, closing his eyes.

"Now, my Cloaked Schemer, you need to rest. The memories will fade, I promise. Soon you will only have Zexion in your pretty little head." Xemnas pulled away, smiling slightly at the slight whimper that escaped Zexion's lips. He walked to the bathroom and wetted a washcloth, going back to lay it on Zexion's forehead.

"T-thank you, Superior," Zexion said sleepily. Xemnas nodded, closing the door behind him. Once in the privacy of his office, he laughed quietly to himself.

"Too perfect."

* * *

Axel sat against Zexion's door, listening to the Cloaked Schemer tossing and turning. He felt like hurting something – Zexion didn't trust him anymore, didn't care about him.

Didn't _love_ him.

The life he was living had been better than this. Zexion hated him, blamed him for everything that had happened.

_Well, it __**is**__ your fault._

_It is not._

_Well, if you hadn't __**killed**__ him none of this would have happened. You knew you couldn't live without him for long. You're a selfish bastard._

Axel buried his face in his knees and cried.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: 100 reviews! Awesome! Keep 'em coming!**

**Kuronue: That is awesome. So new chapter for you!**

Zexion didn't come out of his room for the next two days. Sometimes Axel would see a lower Nobody taking food into the room, but it always came back out half-eaten. His little ex-lover was hurting, and Axel was not able to help him. He'd tried to see Zexion, but the Cloaked Schemer would only scream at him to get out.

Axel was in his room, brooding, when Xemnas summoned him to his quarters. The redhead went reluctantly, taking a portal. Xemnas stood in front of his huge mirror, watching Zexion.

"He really is suffering, though it has lessened," he said conversationally. Axel bowed his head.

"Good," he murmured.

"Why don't you go to him?" Xemnas asked, still nonchalantly.

"He doesn't want to see me," Axel replied quietly.

"Ah, yes. He blames you," Xemnas chuckled, turning to finally face Axel. The redhead's fists clenched, but he kept his eyes on the ground.

"Answer me, Axel. You know I always want a response." Xemnas approached Axel slowly, smirking to himself as the redhead visibly tensed.

"Yes, he blames me," Axel said quickly. Xemnas stopped in front of him.

"Should he? Is it your fault, Axel?"

"…yes," Axel replied, eyes still on the floor. Xemnas lifted his chin and stared into the emotionless green eyes.

"You really are a beautiful creature, Axel, especially now that you're so broken," he murmured, leaning close. Axel jerked back, nearly tripping in his haste to back away.

"I am _not_ broken," he hissed angrily. Xemnas laughed heartily.

"No, I supposed you're not. But tell me, Axel, how long will that last? You finally have your little love back and he hates you with a passion. He can't stand the _sight_ of you, Axel. In fact, let's have a little test run. You take him his dinner, hmmm?" Xemnas pointed at the cart outside of the door. Axel stared at him.

"What, so you can watch him scream at me?" he growled.

"I want to see if you can make him love you again," Xemnas chuckled, reaching out to touch Axel again. The redhead backed up further, growling. Xemnas only grabbed his cloak and jerked him back.

"You forget your place, Eight," he murmured into Axel's ear. Axel pushed at his shoulders as Xemnas pressed him to the wall.

"Shall I remind you of what you've become?" Xemnas asked, voice low as he unzipped Axel's cloak halfway. The redhead looked away, eyes clenched shut tight, as the Superior's tongue traced his ear.

"N-no, Superior," he whispered. Xemnas pulled away enough to grab Axel's face and force the redhead to look at him.

"You are my toy, Axel. A little whore. What I tell you to do, you will do. You forget that I could still force you to rape Zexion, to take his small writhing body and make it love you even as the boy himself hated you more and more. You wouldn't want me to do that," Xemnas hissed, leaning in and placing a small kiss on Axel's quivering lips. The other man, so suddenly turned into a scared boy, shook his head.

"No, Superior. I…don't want that," he murmured, closing his eyes. Xemnas pulled away.

"Good. Take him his supper and then see how long he'll let you stay," he chuckled, gesturing Axel's dismissal.

* * *

Axel pushed the cart to Zexion's room, knocking on the door.

"Yes?" Zexion called. Axel swallowed.

"Um…food. For you," he called back, forcing down the lump in his throat. There was silence for a long moment.

"Axel, gods-dammit, I told you to…"

"Superior's orders, Six," Axel snapped, finally angry. He heard footsteps, and then Zexion opened the door. He looked terrible – haggard and tired. Dark circles had formed under his suddenly dull eyes, and his hair was a tangled mess. Axel felt his breath catch.

"Z-Zexion…"

"Give me the food and leave."

"No." Axel pushed the cart past Zexion, into the messy room. Zexion stared after him.

"What do you mean, no?"

"I mean I'm staying here until I see fit. You aren't taking care of yourself." Axel left the food near the door and sat on the bed.

"Number Eight, as your Superior…"

"Shove it up your ass, Zexion," Axel hissed vehemently. Zexion lapsed into silence, eyes wide.

"I fucking _love you_, Zexion. What I did was selfish, yeah, but I was so angry, don't you see that? Zoine was _whoring out your body_. I never, ever considered it his body to whore out, Zexion, and neither should he have done so. And to _Lexaeus_, to your _best friend_…Zexion, I was seeing red. I couldn't bear the thought of…"

"IT'S NOT LIKE I WAS FEELING IT!" Zexion shouted. Axel opened his mouth again, but Zexion stormed over and slapped him across the face.

"I WASN'T AWARE OF ZOINE'S ACTIONS! I COULD FUCKING CARE LESS WHAT HE DID WITH MY BODY _SINCE IT WASN'T MINE ANYMORE_! YOUR BRINGING ME BACK FORCED ME TO BECOME AWARE OF IT, AND NOW I FEEL SO SICK I WANT TO FUCKING _DIE_! WHAT PART OF THIS DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?"

Axel was speechless. Zexion was breathing hard, fists clenched, looking like he wanted to hit his ex-lover again.

"_That_, Axel, is why I hate you," he hissed quietly. Axel looked down.

"You'll forget it eventually," he muttered. He held back a cry as Zexion hit him again.

"But you won't. You won't, and the Superior won't, and Lexaeus _most definitely will not._ Axel, I love you still, but I _can-not breathe_. I can't think about you without feeling him inside me, about what you allowed to happen."

Something clicked in Axel's mind.

"Wait, you're blaming me for Lexaeus seducing Zoine?" he asked incredulously.

"You weren't there for him!" Zexion hissed.

"What the…_there_ for him? He hated my guts!" Axel shouted, "He didn't want me there!"

"You still should have protected him!"

"He honestly thought Lexaeus loved him, Zexion! What do you think he would have let me do? Lexaeus is my Superior, anyway!" Axel growled, standing and towering over Zexion.

"I'd have you tell Lexaeus the same thing you told me – shove it up his ass!" Zexion screamed. Axel sighed.

"Zex…"

"Don't you _Zex_ me! You can_not _sit there and tell me that there was nothing you could do!"

"…you're mad at me for not protecting _you_," Axel said quietly. Zexion's eyes widened slightly.

"I already told you that I know it wasn't…"

"I know what you _said_, Zexion. I thought we were way past lying," Axel snapped. Zexion blushed, looking down.

"I just didn't want to sound so weak," he murmured almost inaudibly, "Like I need protection."

Axel reached out and took Zexion's hand, pulling the Cloaked Schemer closer. To his utter surprise, Zexion let him. Axel decided not to push his luck, even though he desperately needed to feel Zexion against him.

"You're not weak. And you don't need my protection. I thought Zoine was already lost, Zex. I'm sorry I didn't try harder," he said pleadingly. Zexion looked away from him.

"He was lost. Now I'm lost."

"Zex…" Axel reached up hesitantly and turned Zexion's face to look at him. The Cloaked Schemer's eyes filled with tears.

"Axel…" And they were kissing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Well, I'm working through a bit of writer's block on this one, so please bear with me.**

**Kuronue: Don't lose heart!**

**Yoru: I'm a bit more worried about losing readers if this gets crappy, thanks. Onward!**

When Axel woke up, he thought that the last few hours had been a dream. But there Zexion was, his small arms wrapped tightly around Axel's waist as he slept. He gently stroked Zexion's hair, still slightly damp from the shower they had taken together. Zexion's skin felt so wonderful against his own that he nearly pulled the blunette closer, but he didn't want to wake him.

He looked around for whatever had woken him, and met a pair of happy blue eyes.

"Finally," Demyx whispered, hands clasped together at his chest. Axel glared at him.

"Yes, finally. Now shoo," he hissed. The blonde pouted, putting his hands on his hips.

"You're being mean. You're not the only one who hasn't seen him in three years."

"Go. Away. Demyx." Axel enunciated the three words clearly, feeling Zexion squirming slightly on top of him. Demyx huffed and left the room, muttering something about "meaniebutt."

"Wassa matter?" Zexion murmured sleepily, looking up at Axel.

"Nothing, Zexy. Demyx stopped by, but you were still asleep."

"I'll see him later. Right now I'm focused on you." Zexion smiled up at him, and Axel felt his no-heart melt. He leaned down and kissed Zexion gently, feeling the smaller man's arms wrap around his neck. He moaned softly as his lover's body slid up his own, skin against skin. Long legs wrapped around his own as Zexion's tongue pushed its way into his mouth and explored.

Zexion's mouth pulled away from his to move down his face and neck; Axel tilted his face back to give his lover better access.

"Love you," Zexion whispered, the feeling of his breath on Axel's neck sending shivers down the redhead's spine.

"Love you too," Axel murmured, his breath hitching as Zexion nibbled on his collarbone, "Zex…"

"Shhh." Zexion moved down Axel's body with his mouth and hands. He kissed the scars on Axel's stomach, stroking them with his long fingers as he continued to move down. Axel gasped as Zexion kissed his awakening member.

"Zex…you don't have to…"

"I know. Hush." Zexion took the head into his mouth, sucking lightly. Axel bit down on his knuckles, moaning as Zexion's warm mouth slid down his erection, his talented tongue bringing intense pleasure. Zexion took Axel's hand from his mouth, lacing their fingers as he scraped his teeth back up the length of Axel's member. The resulting moan was quite loud, making Zexion smirk around the hard shaft in his mouth.

A few more hard sucks brought Axel to completion, and Zexion swallowed all of Axel's seed. He coughed a bit when he sat up, but smiled at his panting lover nonetheless. The sight of the beautiful Axel with a dark blush across his cheeks and the sweet sounds of his breathlessness greatly satisfied Zexion; he'd been afraid that it had been too long.

"Haven't lost my touch."

"No, definitely not," Axel gasped, wiping his forehead. Zexion giggled like a small child, making Axel smile happily.

"I think the whole castle heard that last one," the redhead commented, regaining his breath. Zexion nodded, laying back down on Axel's chest and stroking the scars on his stomach.

"So Xemnas has been using you," he murmured after a moment. Axel nodded, looking away.

"Yeah. Every so often."

"He did this to punish you?" Zexion asked, tracing the scars again.

"For visiting Zoine, yes." Axel gently removed Zexion's hand from the scars and kissed it. Zexion laced their fingers again, obligingly keeping his fingers from the red wounds.

"He'll be angry with us, won't he?" he whispered, tightening his grip suddenly.

"Not _with_ us, I don't think. Just angry that his game didn't work out the way he'd hoped," Axel replied, holding Zexion close.

"He won't punish you for it, will he? I mean, he won't blame you?" Zexion asked worriedly.

_Of course he will._

"Naw, Zex. He knows that we can't control ourselves." Axel brought him into another kiss, hoping to distract him. But his lover's fingers were tracing the scars again even as he kissed back. Zexion pulled away first.

"He will, won't he." It wasn't phrased as a question. Axel sighed as he stroked Zexion's hair back from his face.

"He won't hurt you."

"No, he'll hurt you. He gets off on hurting you," Zexion hissed, eyes flashing. Axel pulled him close, trying to placate him.

"Yes, he does. But it's just how it is, Zex. I live on," he soothed, petting Zexion lightly.

"It's not fair," Zexion whispered, clutching the sheets.

"No, it's not," Axel replied, feeling tears dripping down his stomach, "Please don't cry."

"I can't h-help it…" Zexion sobbed into Axel's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around the redhead's waist. Axel held Zexion, not sure what else he could do.

"I don't ever want to leave this room again," Zexion whispered. Axel blinked down at him.

"What?"

"If I do, I'll see Lexaeus…and Xemnas…and everyone that created this nightmare."

"Zexion, I helped create it."

"Yes…but I love you."


End file.
